Department of Extranormal Operations
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = D.E.O.; DEO | continuity = DC Universe Supergirl | type = | status = | leaders = Director Bones DC Universe continuity. Hank Henshaw Supergirl television series continuity. J'onn J'onzz Lucy Lane | members = Cameron Chase ; Sandy Barrett ; Alex Danvers ; Kara Danvers ; Jeremiah Danvers ; Kate Spencer | allies = Department of Metahuman Affairs | enemies = | 1st appearance = ''Batman'' #550 }} The Department of Extranormal Operations, often shortened to just D.E.O., or DEO, is a fictional government oversight agency featured in comic books published by DC Comics. They are part of the mainstream DC Universe that existed following Crisis on Infinite Earths and before the "New 52" continuity reboot. They first appeared in ''Batman'', Volume 1 #550 in January, 1998. The D.E.O. was created by writer Doug Moench. The organization served as the main backdrop to the Chase comic book series, which was published from February-November, 1998. The D.E.O. also served as the main focus of the 2015 CBS television series Supergirl. Overview The D.E.O. (Department of Extranormal Operations) is a U.S. government agency which investigates and processes metahuman activities and persons. It's headed by former Infinity, Inc. member, Mister Bones. Its headquarters is in New York and they report to the U.S. Secretary of Metahuman Affairs, which was originally Amanda Waller. The D.E.O. also runs various facilities designed to house, train and study metahumans. History The D.E.O. first came to light in Gotham City when a Doctor Peter Malley merged with a sample from Clayface Cassius Payne to form into Clay-Thing. As it happened, Cameron Chase was on her way to visit her sister in Gotham before her very first D.E.O. assignment. Chase was contacted by an Agent Sandy Barrett and given the assignment of tracking Malley down. She crossed paths with the Batman, and the two (with Chase's unintentional use of her own metahuman powers), and captured him. Batman 550 Another D.E.O. specimen, Greta Hayes, escaped confinement and the D.E.O. called upon the newly formed Young Justice to recapture her. The team eventually learned that Hayes had been mistreated while in their possession and they let her go free. Young Justice: The Secret 1. Hayes eventually joined their group as the Secret and led them back to the D.E.O. "orphanage" to free others like her. Young Justice Secret Files and Origins 1. When then-President Lex Luthor appointed his cabinet, Amanda Waller was charged with overseeing Bones and the D.E.O. Bones eventually came to odds with his former colleagues in the Justice Society of America when the D.E.O. requested the team's aid in eliminating Kobra from Blackhawk Island. JSA 11. Following the mission, the JSA discovered that the Blackhawk Express operation on the island was owned by the D.E.O. The JSA felt as though they were duped into doing the agency's dirty work, and left in anger. JSA 12. Bones had again been ordered to enlist the JSA's help by an unrevealed superior. He demonstrated reluctance to further betray his former colleagues, but was indebted to the D.E.O. JSA Secret Files and Origins 1 Members DC Television Universe * Alex Danvers * Fred Danvers * Hank Henshaw * Kara Danvers * J'onn J'onzz * Querl Dox * Lauren Haley * Raymond Jensen * Taylor * Vasquez * Winn Schott See also * D.E.O./Members * D.E.O./Appearances External Links * * Department of Extranormal Operations at Wikipedia * * References Category:Articles Category:Organizations